Bella's adventure
by HellRaiser123
Summary: Bella was born in hell literaly her father is king of the undeworld an all the demons she cant take any more ad escapes and meets the pack sh falls in love, but all good things must come to an end. Im currently rewriting the first chapter
1. Preface The Escape

**Hello everyone this is my first chapter of Bella's Adventure re written i got some nasty reviews on this story so i decided to rewrite it. I hope you like the new first chapter i love to write and i like to hear peoples opinions so review and dont be to harsh.**

**i dont own twilight**

**These are some names and who they are incase you dont know the names.**

**Charon- Ferryman of the River Styx**

**Samyaza- Lord of the Fallen Angels**

**Ornias- fallen angel who is annoying and can shape-shift**

**Lucian- Bella's oldest brother**

**Leviathan- Middle brother**

**Please enjoy this rewritten chapter**

* * *

The moans and cries for help echoed in my head as I walked down the pathway to my house. I was used to this since I grew up hearing these noises. I opened the door to my room and thankfully here I couldn't hear the screams. I had demanded that my room be made soundproof, my father gave into my demands. I walked over to my bed and layed down. Night was falling and I needed my strength my brothers hunted at night and once they had their fill of human, then I am their target. I was covered in scars from their little hunting games they were never pleasant. I looked at the ball of gas that is our sun I had about 3 hours before night fell. I put my head on my pillow and went to sleep.

I was jolted out of my sleep by an eerie howl. Those howls were the only thing that could penetrate my soundproof walls. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window there was no sun i had over slept. I ran to my closet and grabbed my two swords. They were brother swords i discovered them when i was young i've used them ever since i found them submerged in the River Styx when i was walking one day. They were carved from bone but from the bone of what i didn't know. I slung them on my back so that i could wield them easily. I ran from my room not making a sound that was a good thing about demons even half demons like myself. We were always quiet i ran to the woods and entered them. I knew my brothers would check my room first then the real search would begin. I found a tall dead tree and climbed up to the very top. Just waiting for movement that would show my brothers whereabouts. I was as silent as death itself not moving an inch barely breathing/ I waited for 5 minutes when i sensed movement to my left i focused on that point and i was right my brothers walked out of the trees. They had their heads turned towards the sky scenting the air for my scent. Both of them snapped thier heads to my location they had smelled me i jumped from the tree and took off running i was fast but they had longer legs so they were just as fast. They caught me easily i turned before they could grab me and i took my swords out that night the battle was long and hard i got some new scars but so did they. I woke up to see bright light streaming through the window i had it was noon i could tell by the height of the sun. I knew my brothers and father were asleep so now was the perfect time to leave and to never come back. I ran around my room grabbing everything i wanted to take with me. Lastly i grabbed my swords before i ran out the door. The moment i was out the door i could hear the screams again i covered my ears trying to block the sounds out i ran and didnt look back i finally saw the River Styx and i sped up I saw Charon standing on the shore i called out to him and he turned around. I stopped infront of him "Is it safe to pass Charon?" i asked him since he was full demon he could sense more then i could he nodded and i jumped in the boat. "My thanks to you Charon may Samyaza guide your way" i bowed and sat in the boat. He nodded at me and sent me on my way. Since this boat ride will take awhile let me tell you more about myself My human name is Isabella but i prefer Bella i was born to Renee swan and lucifer the king of hell. He goes to Earth every 100 years and looks for a female to bed im only 17 years old a newborn demon in this world my brothers are over 100. My mother died giving birth to me the strain of giving birth to a half demon was to much for her fragile human body. She lived long enough to give me my name. Lucifer didnt like my name he said it was to human for a demon to have. He renamed me Astarte which meant princess of the dead which i was since i was the daughter of Satan. My brothers were Leviathan which means the Chaos Dragon and then the oldest Lucian named after our father. My brothers and i never got along they hated me and i hated them. The only demon i felt a kinship to besides Charon was Ornias he was one of the many fallen angels living down here he is the main reason i learned to fight he was annoying and could shape shift he was the only reason hell was livable. I would miss him the most. A jolt brought me out of my thoughts i looked around to see i was on the other side of the River Styx i jumped out and ran as fast as i could towards the gate to earth. I was half way there when i heard something i feared the most. "Where are you going little sister?" i spun around to see Leviathan standing there, but how could that be he was sleeping when i left i was sure of it. He started to laugh "you looked confused should i explain how im here and not asleep." i nodded slowly inching backwards trying to put space between us. "I had a hunch you would try to escape after our battle so i got a demon to impresenate me and sleep i cam here and waited and sure enough i see you run by." he said proudly I took another step back, but he noticed it this time. I turned quickly and ran. He was quick he grabbed me and threw me i landed hard about ten feet away from him. The wind was knocked out of me i stood shakily trying to catch my breath. I looked up at my brother's advancing form i had to do something and quick. "Lets fight this demon style" he said and he began to shift. I knew i didnt have a choice i felt my bones break and realign themselves as i changed into the demon i was i had sat my backpack down alittle ways away and i charged at my brother i jumped on his back and tried to fasten my teeth into his neck, but he rolled and i was thrown from his back. He lunged at me but i dodged and lunged back at him. Our fight went on for about 15 minutes before i got the upper hand he had lunged at me at i trew my back legs out and kicked him the place we had been fighting on was elevated so he fell off landing with a thud and didnt move. I knew he wasnt dead, but he was at least stunned i picked up my bag in my teeth and ran.

I finally came upon the entrance to the living world i turned human again and slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked into the real sunlight, no the artificial sun we have down in hell. I walked a few feet and let out a howl of triumph. I was free finally after 17 years i ran along the black thing streets i think they are called and i ran towards a new life, a life of freedom

* * *

**Thank you for reading let me know if you liked the chapter i think it is alot better then the original. Please review i would be happy if you did. **


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. if your reaing this than thank you for giving my story a chance this is my first ever fanfiction so reiviews are very welcome im on summer vacation so ill update when ever i get a chance thnk you here is chapter 1

* * *

I kept traveling I had no clue where I was going I just ran I love the feeling of the wind in my hair the grass beneath my feet. I was free finally free I let another howl of joy as I raced

through the forest after running a while I came upon a clearing it was just an opening in the forest no flowers just the softest grass I ever felt i smiled and walked slowly to the middle of

the clearing and plopped down then I layed back just enjoying everything I guess I fell asleep

I was slowly waking up when i heard voices near me I didn't more and I kept my breathing slow and even I focused on the voices "Why is a girl laying in the middle of a forest?" "Its not

safe" "Should we move her?" I felt them getting nearer to me and I opened my eyes slowly making it look like I just woke up I look at the men around me there were five of them and

they were huge probably 6 ft tall and I was just guessing they had russet skin and cropped hair I got to my feet and slowly backed away I was frightened the tallest one the one who

seemed to be the leader raised his hands up trying to show me he meant no harm "I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you get home safely" he said I froze no way, no way in

hell "IM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" I screamed and took off running I wouldnt go back not now not ever they couldnt make me, hell nobody could make me. "Wait!" I heard a voice yell

behind me I slowed down just a little to see what he wanted "im sorry I didnt know you didnt want to go home you can stay with me and my fiance as long as you like just please just let

me help you" he pleaded I stopped and I weighted my options if I didnt and night fell I would be in danger of being hunted down by my brothers the though of being found terrified me I

turn to him and nodded my acceptance he smiled obviously relieved "follow me" he said and walked into the forest in the way his home was I assume I hesitated for a moment but

followed night was coming soon I needed to get out of the open because they hunted at night and they would hunt me down and once they found me they would kill me without hesitation

we came upon a very cute house it was small but had a homey feeling to it it was white and tan and it looked rustic it was awesome a women came out she was a little taller then me and

she was very beautiful she had long black hair then I noticed she had three scars down her face I was horrified how could someone so pretty and nice have to go through something like

that I would ask sam about that later she walked to Sam and passionately kissed him I felt embarrassed and intruding on a special moment I just waited patiently for them to stop

kissing sam finally pulled away from her a smiled at her even from where I was standing I could feel the love radiating from him he then turned to me and smiled at me "this is Emily my

fiance, Emily this is Bella shes homeless right now and I didnt want her sleeping in the forest so I offered her a place to stay here" 'great now im homeless' I scoffed she looked at me with

pity " of coarse she can stay here" she said then turned to me " stay here as long as you like" I smiled " thank you so much" I bowed then I realized what I did and flushed red they

laughed "im sorry its a habit my father forced me to learn" I whispered head bowed in embarrassment. They seemed shocked "why are you apologizing?" they asked I shrugged then my

stomach growled I flushed red again they laughed "come in dinner is ready help yourself" she smiled at me and went into the house I followed her excited at the though of normal human

food I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table she set food on the table that ive never seen before she told us to go ahead and dig it so I began to load my platte with the food and

devour it the food was so good I pigged out although granted I didnt eat as much as Sam jeez that boy can eat I finished eating and took my dishes to the sink and began to wash them

Emily jumped up "theirs no need for you to do that Bella" she said hastily I shook my head "you cooked it is common curtasy for me to wash me own plate" I stated she looked shocked it was kinda obvious I was the only one who saw it that way she smiled and finally let me go own with cleaning my plate "thank you for the meal and for letting me stay here" Emily just

smiled at me I yawned I was very tired even though I took a nap earlier "Let me show you to your room" I followed Emily up the stairs and she led me to the last door on the right I

looked at the room it was beautiful (A.N. Pic on profile) the main colors were red and black I fell in love with it I turned and hugged Emily " Thank you" I whispered a tear falling from my

eye she smiled "your welcome im glad you like it" she left my to get settled I explored the upstairs I found the bathroom and instantly I knew I was in need of a relaxing hot shower I

stood in the bathroom and turned on the water while it warmed up I undressed I looked at myself in the full length mirror I was pretty I guess I had curves in all the right places and my

boobs were a size c but I wasnt proud of my body I was covered in scars thanks to me brothers along with my scars I had two tattoos that my father made me get both of my brothers

had them as well but they got theirs willingly the one on my chest layed over my heart it was a sword with two dragons curled around it (A.N. pic on profile) I also had one on my back

right between my shoulder blades (pic also on profile) I hated them they showed everyone what I was the tattoo on my chest signified that I was a demon and the one on my back

signified that I was a hell hound i clenched my fists as the memory of the tattoos surfaced they tied me down that had been a very painful experience I looked at myself in the mirror again

my eyes dominated my face right now they were silver but when I got so made that my limits are pushed or when im about to shift or even when I feel like showing my real eye color they

are red a gift from our father I was covered in scars up my chest and down my back no human could see them they were demon scars and only supernatural creatures could see them I

received my scars in the many battles with my brothers some scars where from their claws and others from their teeth all had been painful at the time I stepped into the shower and let

the warm water cascade over my body I washed my hair and finally got out I went to my room and dressed in a black tank top and red shorts I settled into bed my eyes were drifting shut

when I heard and eery howl in the distance I realized that my brothers had started the hunt that night I drempt of wolves and forests

* * *

tthank you for reading ill update soon plz review


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello i just wanted to say thanks to those who started reading this story and that im sorry it ook me a dayot two o update i got a new pet yesterday i got arat an i had to get it use to itsnew home its so cute anyway _

_"talking"_

_'thoughts'_

_there is a P.O.V. change in his chater please injoy_

_here te capter_

* * *

_My brother ran at me in human form his nails lengthen into claws I tired to run but I could move than he slashed my face I screamed in pain he kept slashing every inch of skin he could reach the pain was unbearable he finally stopped and looked at me he bent down so his face was level with mine "i told you that I would make you regret escaping " he smiled a sadist smile _

I shot up in bed a scream tearing out of my throat the scream dissolved into quiet sobbing 'it was just a dream it was just a dream' I kept thinking over and over again my door burst open

and Emily and Sam were standing in my doorway their faces equal in worry "are you all right?" Sam asked I nodded "sorry I woke you up I had a very bad nightmare" I said Emily sat on

my bed and took my hands in hers I was startled no one had every shown me affection like this she was touching me so gently "everything will be alright would you like me to bring you

some warm milk to help you sleep?" I shook my head no "thank you for the offer but im just going to lay back down " they nodded and left the room I layed back down and closed my eyes

thinking happy thoughts like kittens and my mother she was a beautiful women from what I can remember and that's not much I only say her bloody body but underneath that blood I bet she was gorgeous. I slowly slipped into sleep and thankfully this sleep was dream free.

I groaned sitting up and stretched I listened downstairs and heard all of racket '_so that's what woke me up' _I thought agitated I got up and stormed downstairs I didn't realize that I was

in a short tummy showing tank top and short pajama shorts I stormed into the kitchen and stopped looking around at all the only huge people in he house granted it is their house but I

just wish they would have been quieter then Sam came in from the outside and yelled at all the boys" keep it down I have someone sleeping upstairs" I lifted my head and growled" to

late i'm already up" Everyone snapped their heads in my direction I stood up straight and proud as the looked me over I soon noticed that everyone's eyes except Emily's eyes were on

my stomach I looked down to see what they were staring at and realized that my stomach was showing which meant that my scars were also visible I was pissed I wasn't embarrassed

like most people would be "take a picture it will last longer" I snapped at them they looked apologetic and looked away Sam shot me an apologetic glance I nodded to him that I accept

his apology "Lunch is ready" Emily called out and began to set food on the table '_lunch? I slept that long? Damn' _everyone rushed to the tabled and began to fill their plates Emily turned to

me "you better get something now or there will be nothing left to eat" she laughed looking fondly at the boys eating I nodded and fought my way to the food I was able to snag two

biscuits and some mashed potatoes which was enough for me since I was half demon I didn't eat as much as regular humans and I couldn't get fat every girls dream beside eternal

beauty I munched on my food and watched the boy interact they acted like brothers playing around stealing each others food I laughed as the one who's name Is Paul stole a biscut from

the one called Jared his face was priceless I wish I could've gotten that on camera everone including myself laughed hard after everyone was done eating we retired to the living room to

just chill and chat one of the boys turned to me "how did you get those scars?" he asked genuinely curious everything he gone silent I knew everyone wanted to ask that but only this

kid had the balls to ask me I smiled I liked this kid "Whats your name?" he look surprise E-Em-Embry he stuttered whoops I used my eye power must not do that I though to myself "Well

Embry as of right now you are my favorite besides Sam of coarse" he looked surprised why am I your favorite I smirked "because even though everyone wanted to know how I got my

scars you were the only one with the balls to ask" Embry smiled and laughed so will you tell us I nodded " These scars I got from my father and brothers they were constantly beating me

and calling me worthless I went through this for years but yesterday I finally escaped and Sam found me thats why I didnt want to go home yesterday" Well I told them some of the truth

as far as they are concerned im still human in there eyes I don't trust them enough to reveal that i'm a half demon. They looked shocked anyone would be I guess "im so sorry" Sam

whispered "theres no need to be sorry you gave me a place to stay it is I who should be thanking you" everyone was quiet for about 5 minutes they were trying to absorb everything I

just told them I couldnt blame them but they would get a bigger surprise when I told them about my half demoness. One of the boys pipped up "im bored" that broke the silence and

everyone started laughing. I agreed with him I was bored "Lets go down to the beach!" Paul shouted and jumped off the couch there was a course of yea's and everyone ran out the

door Sam paused at the door and turned toward me "if you plan to stay long you should enroll in the school here " and he ran out the door "He's right you know you really should" I

turned around surprised I hadnt heard Emily coming I nodded she was right plus I have never been to a human school before I was excited "where is the school?" I asked her she gave

me direction and let me borrow their car I followed the direction and saw a small school with a sign in front that said **La Push High School** I turned into the parking lot and drove around

till I found the office I walked in and there was a lady sitting at the desk she was plump with blond hair "Hello" I said nervously ive never been to a high school so I didnt know exactly

what to do the lady looked up at me "can I help you?" I nodded "i would like to come here" I sounded more like a question than a statement she nodded and searched through a stack of

papers and pulled out a form and handed it to me on top of the form it said **Enrollment Form** "fill that out then we will talk about which classes you'll want" I nodded and sat at a table

and began to fill it out after about ten minutes I was done and handed it back to her we spent the next 20 minutes going over classes and what I would learn in each finally we where

done and I walked out I would start in two days I was really happy I walked to Emily's car and got in and drove back to her house and walked in the front door "Emily! Im home" I yelled

but there was no response I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table '**Dear Bella I went to the beach with sam you should come to I put a bathing suit in your room that**

** should fit you so come jion us it will be fun Love Emily'** I sighed and went upstairs and found the swimsuit I though 'what the hell im going to have fun' I put on the bathing suit and

rushed out the door and went down to the beach I walked to wear Emily was laying out on a towel "Bella!" she squealed when she saw me she ran and hugged me "i so glad you came

lets go swim" we swam with the boys for the next few hours when we finally went home I was so tired I took a shower and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold

(A.N. This is a P.O.V change to one of her brothers)

**Leviths P.O.V**

That stupid bitch how could she just leave like that I growled in anger as I went to see my father I walked into the thrown room and bowed before my father "did you find my ungrateful

daughter yet?" he asked me "no sir im afraid not she has hidden well in the human world Lucian and I havent been able to locate her yet" I reported to him knowing he would punish me I

looked up just in time to receive and nasty kick to the face I gritted my teeth against the pain "you have failed this night my son but you better not fail in the future understand" I nodded

"i understand father Bella cant hide forever we will find her and we will kill her" I said "No! Bring her back alive I have plans for her" I looked up in surprise I shuddered in fear father had

that look in his eye when I brought bella back she would be killed but I could tell he would make her suffer first my father looked down at me "Go get out of my sight and find her" "Yes sir"

I ran out of there and began planning how to find her

* * *

thanks for reading i will only update if i get 2 reviews please


	4. Temporarily on Hold

**This story is temporarily on hold I will continue it but I'm working on another story right now when im further in that story then I will continue this one so sorry and please be patient i will update as soon as i can **


	5. Chapter 3

**thank you to whoever reads this i am glad if you read this.**

* * *

The sun came through my window causing me to wake from a peaceful sleep, which I didnt have often I sat up in bed and stretched with a large yawn. I though back to yesterday and I

smiled at the memory I had had a lot of fun. I wasnt used to having fun I never had any when I was with my brothers and father. I loved it here everyone was nice and they didnt question

me to much. The only thing I didnt like was that all the boys werent human. I only knew that because my scars couldnt be seen by humans, so that meant the boys werent human, but what

were they. That was a grand question I hope to soon find the answers to. I slowly got up from my bed and walked to the window, I opened it and sented the air I could smell rain it was

close it would be here within the hour. Now that I had the weather report I went to my closet to pick out an appropriate outfit. I selected a long sleeved black shirt with a red dragon on the

front, and a pair of black skinny jeans... I wasn't emo or anything I was comfortable in black it was all I had worn at home. I slowly walked downstairs and right as I stepped onto the last

step my nose was assaulted by the most delicious smell ever I followed the smell to the kitchen where I spotted Emily at the stove. "That smells amazing." I breathed as I walked in. She

whipped around in fright when she saw me she laughed. "Dont sneak up on me you scared the crap out of me." I grinned " Sorry didn mean to." I sat down at the table right as all the boys

stormed in shouting and joking with each other. Sam walked over to Emily and kissed her soundly on the mouth it was sweet to see, but I eventually had to look away it was to sweet. The

boys made a gagging sound and sat down at the table each grabbing about 2 or 3 muffins that had been sitting on the table. Sam sat down with us as Emily started to serve the food we all

dug in. I told as much as I needed and the boys took about 4 time as much as I did. Everyone chatted about what they wanted to do today, Paul mentioned at one point about going to the

beach again at this statement I lifted my head "Not a good idea its going to rain within the hour." they looked at me shocked "How do u know?" paul finally asked I shrugged and went back

to eating, I didnt feel comfortable enough to tell them about me yet. Everyone stared at me for a second before shrugging and they went back to shoving food in their mouth. I was in the

middle of bringing a spoonful of mashed potatoes to my mouth when I felt intense pain in my shoulder I cried out and dropped the spoon clutching at my shoulder. "Whats wrong!" sam

asked as he rushed to my side. I couldnt speak it hurt to much, but I knew why it was hurting. During one as my brothers many hunts, me being the target of coarse as usual, my brother

Levith had bitten me and injected his venom into my should I had tried to extract the venom, but my brother's venom had an interesting quality to it. It could crystallize itself and liquidize

when he wanted to cause his prey extreme pain , but it didnt last forever and he could only do it at certain times. I clenched my teeth and waited for the pain to subside, but it only grew

finally the pain got so but I blacked out.

My brothers and I had a power we shared, we could dream walk I could enter their dreams at will and they could enter mine, which is why I always kept up a barrier while I slept, but since I

was in so much pain I wasnt able to put up a barrier. That had been his plan all along I realized. "very good you are smart sister" I looked up to see my brothers standing there with a feral

grim on their faces. "Fuck you" I snarled at them. They laughed and walked closer to me I stepped back instinctively. "No can do you see dad told us to bring you back alive he had big plans

for you." lucian told me smiling. I shuddered at the mention of big plans that was never good. I had no doubt that he would tie me up and let a demon of his choosing rape me so that I would

be forced to bared him a new generation of half demon. 'bastard' I though "Ya well tell daddy dearest to go fuck himself!" I yelled at them and before I could blink I felt my brothers hands

clasp around my throat and lifting me off the ground. I clawed at his hands trying to get him to release me. "you bitch!." Lucian snarled at me I tried to get his hands off my neck but it was no

use he was much stronger then me. I looked over his shoulder to see Levith glaring at me. "Watch what you say about father you stupid little bitch." Levith snapped before coming to stand

next to Lucian. I felt Lucian's hands leave my throat and I collapsed to the ground gasping for breath "remember this there is no where you can hide, no where you can run because we will

always find you and we will always win." Lucian whispered in my ear before everything went dark

* * *

**i know its short but its better then nothing please review i could use helpfull ideas for this story if you didnt like it and you want to review please be gental**


End file.
